Nightmare Massacure Akane
by Priestess Kohana
Summary: Akane has nightmares...can Ranma help her? Who caused them? What will happen when disater is creeping up, almost to end Akane's life? R&R RxAON HIATUS
1. Default Chapter

This fan-fic is dedicated to Luna12! She edited this first chapter and now it is better than ever! THANK YOU!

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Ranma ½ it is entirely Rumiko Takashi's and Viz videos!

"G'night everyone!" Akane yelled down to her family below. She turned around and

headed back into her room, only to bump into Ranma unexpectedly.

"Get out of my way, you stupid kawaii-kune tomboy!" he snapped.

Akane's temper flared, at the same time surprised at his unusual vehement tone.

"What did you call me!" She yelled back, her was fist clenched and raised towards

him threateningly.

Normally, this warning action made Ranma step back a bit, or even apologize.

Instead, he smoothly grabbed both her wrists with one hand and backed her into the

wall.

"RANMA! What do you think you're -- " her words were abruptly cut off by a

lightning fast punch to the kidney, leaving her dizzy and winded.

Ranma hit her! Her mind rolled in stunned disbelief.

His voice, uncharacteristically cold, cut through her shock. "I wish I never met you.

So now, I'm getting rid of my clumsy, sexless fiancée."

Akane's eyes went wide as Ranma pulled a Swiss army knife out of his pant pocket.

She felt the world move about in slow motion as he roughly grabbed her short blue-

black hair and pulled it hard. She tried to move, to force herself to defend herself --

a knee to his groin, or a strong kick to his shins, and she'd be able to escape –- but

her body remained frozen against her will as Ranma jabbed the pocket knife into her

abdomen. On impact she heard her voice release a piercing scream of pain and

betrayal.

"NO! RANMA!"

Akane awoke screaming, her heart pounding so violently she felt as if it would burst

from her chest. She was covered in a thin layer of cold sweat. She yanked the

tangled sheets away from her and looked down at her stomach.

There was no wound. She sighed with relief; it was just a nightmare.

Suddenly, the bedroom door burst open. A concerned Ranma stood visible in the pale moonlight. " Akane! You okay?"

Ranma scanned the room quickly with his eyes. When he heard her scream like

that… he had _never _heard her scream like that, and it sent chills down his spine to

remember it. Seeing no demons, monsters, or other would-be attackers, he turned

to look at Akane.

Her petrified face was staring at him as if he were a ghost. He walked closer to her.

She flinched as he knelt down to her level.

"Hey, you okay?" He could see her trembling slightly and it disturbed him greatly.

What in the world could possibly shake Akane?

His eyes, deep and filled with concern, his voice soft and once again recognizable,

made Akane calm slightly. She gave a stiff nod, temporarily unable to speak.

"It was just a dream. Stop freaking out!" she scolded herself mentally, although she

could still feel a twinge of the dream knife stabbing her middle.

"Akane, what happened? Why'd ya scream 'No Ranma'?"

Akane looked at him sadly, feeling partially ashamed that she had even thought

Ranma would do something like that to her. Ranma had _never_ laid a hand on her.

He even refused to spar with her in the dojo. Sure, they fought and bickered, but he

had always been there to rescue her, just as she had always been there to rescue

him. The idea of him hurting her like that was preposterous.

Yet, the dream had felt so real…

She turned her head down and answered shyly, "I-I had a frightening nightmare,

that's all."

Ranma looked at her, studying her reaction. There was something about the way

she was reacting; from her tone of voice to the way she looked at him with a small

glint of fear in her eyes, which told him he was deeply involved with this dream.

"Wanna talk about it?" he offered, hoping she would trust him enough.

Akane shook her head firmly. "No. Really, it was just a stupid dream. Sorry I woke

you up."

Ranma stared at her sternly, not at all buying the explanation. "Sure," he replied

sarcastically. "It's nothing. That's why you're shaking."

Akane looked down at her trembling hands and forced them to remain still. "I'm

fine," she repeated stubbornly.

Ranma looked at her skeptically, but seeing the determined silence on her face he

simply sighed.

"Suit yourself." He was already at the doorway when Akane stopped him with a final

question.

"Ranma? Do you, do you own a pocket knife?"

He turned and looked at her, his head cocked to the side in question. "Why the hell

are you asking if I own a pocket knife?"

"I just want to know."

Ranma rubbed his head as he thought. "Pop does. We use it when we're camping

out. Why? You need one or something?"

Akane shook her head. "No, just curious."

Ranma gave her one last questioning look before returning to bed. Something

strange was definitely going on.

A/N:

Short? Yes. I am in a stage of I guess writers block but I think I have an idea!

MORE IS COMING!


	2. Close Call

Sorry it took me sooo long to get this chapter up but thank you all who reviewed already!

You gave me an ideas! Especially to make this story angst and here it is!

BTW, I am not the best at angst stuff, but you tell me! When ya finish! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ Rumiko Takashi does! runs away crying

---

Chapter 2: Close Call…..agnostic (angst) chapter…..

Ranma had once again settled back into his futon….gradually falling asleep 15 minutes later, to make sure Akane did not wake up in frenzy again. He was worried about her no matter how much he could deny it.

Akane's Room

Akane fell asleep again, upset that she was mean to Ranma; when all he did was to try to calm her down. He was worried about her.

As she lay there, her dreams started to come back up…

Akane's nightmare

Akane stood there after punting Ranma -via Air Akane- for calling her un-cute. Shampoo, Ukyo, Cologne even Nabiki and Soun were there shaking their heads at her. Nabiki got up about to leave and said to Akane, "Dear little sister….you know you will be in debt to me again… I daresay 10,000 yen to fix that hole. You are so hopeless…" she walked off. Next Soun got up and walked over to his youngest daughter saying sadly, "You are a disappointment to the Tendo family….I am sad to say…you will no longer be heir to it….or part of my family…." then he too walked off into the blackened and Shadowy house. Cologne, Shampoo, and Ukyo all walked up to her. Each took turn to say something to Akane….

Ukyo: "Sweetie, Ran-Chan does not deserve you…. Why he has put up with you is beyond me, but now I can have a go at him. If I were you, before he gets back in a fury…kill yourself."

She plastered an evil grin on her face. Akane had always liked Ukyo even though they had been rivals for Ranma's heart.

Shampoo: "Airen won't love violent girl no more. He love Shampoo. Pizza girl right, you kill self be good!"

She also smiled evilly….

Cologne started to chant evilly…"Kill Your Self. Kill Your Self. Kill Your Self. Kill Your Self." Ukyo and Shampoo joined in, "Kill Your Self. Kill Your Self. Kill Your Self. Kill Your Self. Kill Your Self. Kill Your Self. Kill Your Self. Kill Your Self."

Real world

Akane unconsciously started to walk downstairs. To the kitchen…

-----Kitchen-----

Akane reached out to one of the draws….she reached in and drew out a large knife. She brought up to her left wrist and was going to….

Akane's dream

Akane had ran to her house with disapproving looks from the family, also chanting. Se reached the draw full of knives, put them up to her wrist, and gently slid it across, with stifled scream. Everyone was right; Ranma would hate her for everything.

Real World

Ranma woke up suddenly, for no apparent reason. He looked around the room and nothing was out of order, his father slept snoring loudly only thing he thought was odd….

He started to get thirsty he noticed and started to fell thirsty so walked down to the kitchen. As he turned the light on, he froze. Akane laid unconscious wrist slit and a large knife next to her. Ranma ran up to her yelling her name. Trying to get her to wake up. He yelled for the family, who ran down curiously.

All were beyond shocked at Akane's bleeding body that lay in a heap on the floor. Right away Kasumi ran to call doctor Toufu, who said he would hurry over.

When she returned Nabiki and Ranma were putting pressure on the wounds with wash clothes and trying to wake her up. With no response still, Ranma was starting to loose complete faith that she would not die.

Their fathers were crying there eyeballs out and just standing there whining about the schools, not being joined.

Finally, the doorbell rang throughout the house. Dr.Toufu came rushing in when Kasumi opened the door to greet him. Ranma thanked God he barely noticed her.

As Dr. Toufu hurriedly cleaned Akanes cuts, He asked, "Now, does anyone know what Akane has been doing tonight that could have led her into doing this?" Ranma answered, "The only thing I can think of is her having nightmares…" how often lately has she been having these nightmares?"

Ranma replied instantly looking down at Akane, "Only tonight, weird she woke up after her first one…." Toufu examined her more closely, "There seems to have been a pressure point triggered, but more then one….so Ranma you have to find who did this to your fiancée. You must hurry quickly because if we cannot get Akane out of her nightmares soon, she will kill herself. Also in side the dream, and that her actions will happen on the outside too…the pressure points are what are doing this to her."

Ranma looked scared; he kept staring at Akane and thought about their enemies. It would not have been Ryoga, Tatewaki, or even Mousse. He kept thinking. Maybe Kodachi, but was she even smart enough to know which ones to push…?" So it was narrowed down to, Ukyo, Shampoo, and maybe even the old ghoul…but I doubt she would actually press the pressure points….."

----

Shampoo walked into the Neko Hanten in time to see Cologne sitting there, she smiled deviously at her great-grandmother, and the smile was returned, "Son-in-law will now want to marry you with-out the Tendo girl to step in the way."

Shampoo replied, "Violent girl slit wrist that nightmare pressure points give person worst fears, and as they progress, it drives person mad to kill themselves. Shampoo watch violent girl kill self." (A/N: I know it does not exactly sound like them…sorry…)

Cologne and Shampoo laughed,

----

Ranma's first stop was Ucchans Okanomiyaki. He barged in, to find Ukyo reading a manga; while leaning back in a chair.

Ranma wasted no time in asking the okanomiyaki chief. Ignoring Ukyo's protest that he had come to see her, "Ucchan! Did you press the pressure points on Akane's body?"

Ukyo was alarmed by his threatening voice and managed to stutter out, "N-no, why? What happened to her?" Ranma explained everything he knew, Akane's nightmares, to the pressure points."

Ukyo watched Ranma sprint off into the night; heading to the Neko Hanten.

---

Shampoo and Cologne were having a small celebration with Mousse serving them. Now, 'son-in-law/ airen would want Shampoo to marry him…..yea right…

Ranma barged in aura flaming. Shampoo went to hug and in mid-sentence of saying 'Airen' Ranma glared daggers at her. She was for once wise and backed off.

Cologne pogoed towards him and said, "Son-in-law, you do not treat Shampoo in that way!" Ranma was just getting a _little _annoyed at Cologne and Shampoo.

He burst out, "I know what you did to Akane damn it! Now, tell me! What two pressure points did you push? Because if you do not tell me, I swear to Kami that I will not hold back in a fight! I will KILL you! Especially if Akane is going to die from this pressure point shit!"

Shampoo and Cologne were actually shocked at Ranma's voice, and choice of words! Mousse decided to step in, "RANMA! You dare threaten my sweet Shampoo? You will pay!" Ranma did not even look at the blind Martial Artist.

He simply let out a strong ki-filled punch square into Mousse's nose. Shampoo laughed and said, "It good violent girl dieing from nightmares. Now you airen can be mine!" Ranma's aura blazed further.

He said shakily, "Shampoo, tell me what you pushed! Dr. Toufu told me if we cannot get Akane out of her nightmares soon, she will kill herself; also in side the dream, and that her actions will happen on the outside too! SO DAMN IT TELL ME!"

Cologne looked at Ranma's eyes, surprised not only to her but also to Shampoo, and Ranma himself. Mousse still unconscious. The corners of Ranma's eyes were leaking slow tears.

For the first time in years, Cologne felt a twinge of guilt.

She did not realize that Ranma must actually, really love Akane. She thought they hated each other. She started to give in and said, "I will tell you….for now, I have finally realized that you love that Tendo girl."

Shampoo protested but nothing would change her mind this time. Moreover, she told Ranma.

After she told him, he immediately ran off to Akane's aid.

Akane's dream

Akane laid there feeling herself dieing, slipping away into eternal peace. Never to return. She began to cry, she wanted Ranma but he would hate her. At least that was what she was convinced. It felt like Jusenkyo with out Ranma there. She peered around at her surroundings, her family surrounded her manically laughing, But evidently no Ranma was there…she began hoping that he did not hate her, but maybe she wasn't even good enough to watch die….

Real World

Ranma burst through the door. The family looked up at him expectantly. He yelled once he caught his breath, "IT WAS SHAMPOO AND COLOGNE!" he took another deep calming breath, "I also know the two pressure points." He indicated the spots on her body in which Cologne had explained.

He watched silently as Dr. Toufu gently pushed the two pressure points…..and Akane edid not awake out of her dreams, but to everyone's dismay, they saw tears silently drip out of her eyes.

Dr. Toufu closed his eyes in deep thought. Ranma frantic now and said hurriedly, "WHAT! Why isn't she waking up? What's wrong with her?"

Dr. Toufu opened his eyes and said, "I remember now from one of my text books while I was training to become a doctor….if we do not give her some kind of reassurance that we are all here for her, she will refuse to wake up, and as she dies in her dream, the real her will quickly pass afterwards…."

Ranma, Soun, Kasumi, Nabiki, Genma, and Nodoka all looked up at him lightheartedly. Soun had now started to bawl, Kasumi and Nodoka comforted one another sniffling, Genma and Nabiki, in unison, stared off to know where. Ranma was just shaking his head and saying, "No, no, no, I won't lose her again! Jusenkyo, there was water to cure her, but now, now all we can do is reassure her dream self we all love her and are there for her?" he fought back tears and said to Dr. Toufu,

"How do we help her?"

----

To be continued…..

A/N: Okay I tried my best at making this long, and it is just about thousand words longer than chapter 1: 892 words chapter 2 was 1,888...

I need more ideas guys/gals! So please if you review name some stuff off and I will see if will work in my story!

THANKS FOR READING!

Priestess Kohana


	3. No Use

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ , Rumiko Takashi does!

A/N: Sorry for the wait, I had forgotten about how I wrote half of this chapter, because I was so focused on paralyzed, and now Happenings (3 other stories I've written) that I did not bother looking here.

But now, without further a do! boo yah! it is a longish chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3: No use.

Oh! OH! Wait! This is a slightly sad chapter….. Please read and review still!

* * *

Dr. Toufu thought silently, everyone's eyes were on him. Ranma was fidgeting; he stared down at Akane's beautiful sleeping face. The only flaw was her normally rosy cheeks were very pale.

Akane, as far as Ranma could tell, was fading fast. He wanted to scream her name. Yell at Dr. Toufu to think faster. But withdrew himself from dwelling on that thought much longer. He did not want to startle Toufu-ono through his deep train of thought.

Then, unexpectedly Kasumi walked in quietly. She had listened to the conversation and before she walked in she remembered a book she borrowed from Dr. Toufu all about odd pressure points triggers and sang quietly a phrase of a song:

****

"Commit seppuku when the points are pushed

_But listen dear loud and clear _

To save the victim

Share a kiss of love

If not to work

Share your prized memories

But -oh- dear

How can that be?

When one figures out

Hope should be gained

Otherwise,

Prepare for the consequence

Of death till you part…"

(A/N: I came up with that I know it is really corny, especially the last line…but I thought it up one night. And it sparked chapter 3! ;;)

Everyone looked up at Kasumi very surprised. Dr. Toufu for once kept his cool, and looked thoughtfully at Kasumi before speaking,

"That's it! Kasumi-Chan, thank you so much for reminding me of that! I now expect all of you understood that song?"

Everyone nodded, and Ranma blushed deeply.

Mr. Tendo and his dad noticed and jumped up with joy yelling, "Ranma m' boy! We are so glad you have accepted to kiss your fiancé! The schools shall be joined at last!"

The rest of the room looked at Ranma quietly. Nabiki despite her little sisters condition smirked and ran to grab her camera.

Dr. Toufu and Kasumi looked at each other shyly laughter glinting in his eyes; Kasumi thought, 'Why is he not blushing, and talking to a skeleton…oh my, what's wrong with Toufu-kun?'

----

Ranma stood there dumbfounded. Sure he had admitted a long time ago that he l- l- l -loved Akane; but this was different. To kiss her in front of the family? He had always imagined a PRIVATE kiss with her. Especially one that she awake to kiss him back.

As he thought Akane still dreamt.

---- Akane's Dream ----

Akane still laid there her body had now been encircled by her own blood. She thought, 'How could I have lost so much blood? I should be dead now! Why am I suffering this pain? It isn't fair.' Out loud she screamed,

"RAN-"

---- Real World ----

"-MA!" Everyone looked at Akane as she screamed Ranma's name. Ranma knelt next to her now thrashing body.

Dr. Toufu finally spoke up again, "We must hurry. Ranma you have to kiss her now. Let her feel your presence. Everyone leave the room. We shall let this be private."

Everyone was upset, especially Nabiki who wanted to snap a photo of Ranma kissing Akane deliberately. Their fathers were as well.

Ranma was happy though, and silently thanked Dr.Toufu.

As Ranma laid Akane's head onto his lap; Dr. Toufu once again spoke,

"Ranma, I know this is embarrassing, but please do it to save Akane. She does love you…I know she does and you do too…ah-ah, now Ranma no denying you don't love her back." Ranma was going to protest but had decided he had nothing to really protest.

Dr.Toufu added on before he left., "Call me in after you have kissed her…" With that he parted to the living room. Where all the family awaited.

--Back to Ranma and Akane sleeping/dieing Body…;;--

Ranma knelt down next to Akane, 'Will this work?' he thought, 'I mean I love her, but does she love me at all? Could she love an egotistical jerk like me? I am the one who got her into this mess….just because pops took me to China…damn it all!'

When Ranma heard Tofu-sama ask if he did it already, he hurried and said no. The family practically sceamed, "NOW!"

Now Ranma knew he had no choice but to kiss Akane. He just wished again that he and she could do this while she was awake…Ranma sauntered through passed opportunities, that in which they could have kissed for real, if not interrupted by crazed amazons, marriage crazy fathers, lost men, and cross-dressing girls with a big scary spatula….oh, and the occasional pervert.

He heard Tofu ask again, when Ranma said no AGAIN, everyone all cursed at him, except, Kasumi and Dr. Toufu, bot in which were very disappointed at the pace it is taking Ranma to kiss Akane. Like they're ones to talk….

--Akanes dream--

Akane could feel herself fading into darkness…she shivered as the same sensation washed over her body like at Jusendo. Except now, there was no Ranma to save her. No one she loved would help, they all wanted her to die obviously, she is a disgrace to the family. She always turns down honorable things like marriage to join the schools. She always hit people….'Maybe it would be better if I die, ' Akane thought '….If I scream help, will Ranma come? I have hit him so much, I bet he hates me now for all of it! They were all so, so right.'

Akane finally, let go of hope.

--Real World--

Ranma about to kiss Akane finally stared down in shock. "Did Akane's breathing slow?" The family came in at his voiced thought in panic.

Urgently, Nabiki and the rest asked, "RANMA! Did you kiss her?" Kasumi a lone said as Ranma shook his head slowly as he watched Akane's breathing slowly beginning to diminish,

"Y-you would really want my little sister to die? I thought you- you were a kind boy. Ranma, save…" Nabiki joined in,

"Save our little sister!" Both elder Tendo Sisters, burst crying. Even Nabiki, the ice-queen….

He noticed his mother also crying silently….

Ranma stared in shock, never had he seen their eyes leak so many tears a once, especially Nabiki and his mother.

Ranma, suddenly did not care about his ego, and honor…..wherever it would some how come into play…..

He leaned down, if he did not do this; his love would die, if he did she would live, with him forever, at least he hoped.

As Ranma got closer his face tinted pink.

His lips met Akane's, awake or asleep, he could feel the soft tenderness her lips gave….he really wished that now he could of done this sooner. As he drew away, Akane's breathing, regulated a little more, no more wheezing breaths.

--Akane's Dream--

As Akane lay there in complete darkness, she knew that she would never awake; she should have as she cut herself that searing pain, but for what she had just experienced was better then no other thing thrown in front of her eye-lids. A sweet tender kiss, full of worry and hopefulness.

She saw Ranma kissing her, like in the Romeo in Juliet play, minus the tape.

She tried to call out to him, to wake up and kiss him back fully, but her body rejected, her mind rejected….

Slowly she floated away again, into the darkness.

--Ranma and Family--

Ranma was so sure Akane, would have just awaken her pulse quickened for a brief moment, but she had not.

He looked up at the family faces full of worry, and sadness. Mr. Tendo's that cause a rivers flow to be jealous set off. Mr. Saotome patted his best-friends back.

Kasumi and Nabiki cried into each others shoulders. Hoping against all odds, that what had happened had not, as Akane's breathing once again hitched. Slower then before.

Toufu-sensei was thinking carefully. Ranma waited impatiently. He wanted Akane back, HIS Akane back, alive and happy…prosperous! He wanted to kiss her beautiful cheeks, and lips with her awake, in his arms. The kiss though was of no use.

-- Akane's dream--

Akane felt tears and sobs all around her, when she opend a blearly eye finally, she noticed her home gone, and the maniac chants.

Now she was in black, a bright white light stood off in the distance, "So kawaii." She said.

Other noises caught her ears. Sobs and worried mutters were ringing through the darkness. Just who was it? What was that light?

She decided she would be brave and inspect the light. She got up and began walking. Muttering Ranma once again.

* * *

A/N: **AKANE IS NOT DEAD!** don't worry, Akanes my favorite character. SO is Ranma abut this is mainly about Akane's will sooo yay! Chapter 3 is finally up! W00T! aren't you all proud of me?

I'll update ASAP!

Much Love!

Priestess Kohana


	4. Memories

Disclaimer: I wish to own Ranma ½….But that is not ever going to happen! You are so lucky Takashi-san for being the creator! (Oh and to Viz Videos too!)

A/N: Priestess Kohana is back and ready for action! Sorry for the wait! I really, really had tried to get this you sooner but a lot of things happened. Now I am not so stressed out about it all so please enjoy this chapter! And thanks for the reviews for chapter 3! They were all kind and amazing! (sorry for the long author note!)

* * *

Chapter 4: Memories

Ranma leaned down, again. As he kissed her lips, he thought it seemed to be getting colder, and colder…

--Akane's Dream--

As Akane walked, the light seemed to make her feel warmer, and more at peace, as if she would never feel pain or hate again. She also felt that same sensation of Ranma kissing her but brushed it aside…

Yet another feeling it brought on though, was a feeling to never see her beloved ever again. That feeling would never be gone even in this horribly beautiful light just a mere 20 feet in front of her. No peace or relaxation would protrude.

She did not even know if he did hate her, she was just so sure, because her family had turned on her and said that he would….she thought her family had always done the right thing, and made the right decisions; except once or twice. In her father's case more then several times.

Now, as she walked towards the light and could not pull away from it, she began to cry. She now knew suddenly, that, that was the same light she saw in Jusendo.

As selfish as she felt, she wanted to see Ranma again before dieing…

--Ranma kissing Akane (again)--

As Ranma kissed Akane once more. His eyes closed when a sudden bright light erupted behind his body, and it felt as if his and Akane's bodies had fused together. His eyes closed tighter and it felt as if their bodies had shrunk.

Their family stared awestruck.

--Ranma in the 'Weird' World--

When Ranma opened his eyes, he looked at his surroundings. It was odd. All he could see was about 2 feet in front of him. Moreover, pitch blackness surrounding that light.

Suddenly, another bright light formed. As the light came into his own two feet of light, he could see it was a woman. A ravishing lady with dark cropped hair. This girl was Akane…

Ranma jumped up and ran towards her about to fling his arms around her petite figure. Very diverse of him, but he could just scream out in joyous celebration.

Nonetheless, before he reached her he noticed her own light wavering. When he called out to her, she never looked as if deafened by the bright lights radiating from her and him…

This wasn't fair Ranma thought. He was here, she was there, and she was ignoring him! This was unbelievable, that stupid kawaiikune tomboy ignoring him as usual.

As he walked closer to her though, he noticed her staring at something. He walked behind her and looked directly towards where she was staring off to. He looked and saw it was a light…a very bright light.

In an instant, he knew it was the light of which one passes through to go cross into the next world. Ranma began to panic; the greatest martial artist in the whole world had no clue, what so ever as to what to do to save his greatest weakness, Akane…

In spite of his frightful worries, Ranma calmed down enough to keep an eye on Akane who now was starting to drop to her knees silent drips rolling down her pale complexion.

Ranma mused, 'What was it that Dr. Toufu had said about sharing something? Dreams, m-memories! That was it. But how?'

Ranma kneeled next to the still figure of Akane could their lights seemed to mingle together. Akane seemed to sit straighter…she finally looked to the side. Thoroughly surprised at see Ranma right next to her.

In his head, he heard the words she spoke to him. As if she could not say them aloud,

"Ranma, I am sorry for everything. Sorry for hitting you, malleting you, accusing you….I am just so sorry. I understand your life will be better without me. Thanks for the few great memories…"

Suddenly, echoing all around those hollow walls, was, "great memories…" and before either one of the teenagers knew it they were on their backs eyes wide. So as if the ceiling was a cinema movie screen their memories played across it.

The first memory was when they met, when Ranma was in his girl-type form sweating and saying, "Sorry 'bout this" and to Nabiki, "Could you please stop doing that?" But when Akane slowly migrated into the picture, asking if he wanted to be friends with her and spar…the warmth of a budding friendship became visible.

On and on the memories went, that odd picture-projecting screen descending above them had showed, mostly the better memories for the two but bad ones as Jusendo as well came up as the last memory to unfold before their particularly glossed eyes. That looked as if they had been frozen like a bowl of water set out on a cold wintry night.

When all turned black again, Akane began to cry saying she wanted to live. And not to die, to take back what she had done to herself.

Ranma too was upset. He looked at the heap that was Akane's body shaking with heart thrashing sobs. Ranma hesitantly leaned over and wrapped a strong arm around her waist spinning her towards him.

Akane's light or what Ranma had just figured out was their aura/ life force had strengthened with his touch.

He asked Akane what had happen in that dream she had. She did not respond. Being to foolish and stubborn of being embarrassed of why she did so.

She was just afraid she would tell Ranma that she loved him…but then in this state she was in she was only scared because of he would reject her feelings, he may as well have just stabbed her heart with a sword.

Suddenly with Akane's thoughts standing as they were, Ranma could feel her aura decreasing again. He told her to tell her what had happen again but she found herself now to be too scared to talk as she felt her breathing slow. She felt the pleasure of death rinsing down upon her again.

Horrorstruck, Ranma began to call out to her again.

Akane grabbed hold of her thoughts re-directing them to the happy memories they had shared.

Unexpectedly, she grabbed Ranma's shirt and pulled him close. Her words muffled by Ranma's shirt.

He instantly pulled her away trying to get her to calm down enough for she was now sobbing again. Ranma said surprised to himself, "Akane, what's the matter? Your tears are beautiful; don't waste them on foolish things!"

Akane looked up at him fascinated by what he had just said. His cheeks tainted pink from blushing when what he said caught up to himself.

Akane looked up at him expectantly. Ranma knew she wanted to hear those three special words. The words that could bring her back to the real world with her family and him. So Ranma slowly began,

"Akane, I…."

* * *

A/N: Nasty aren't I? This is the first tough cliffhanger I have ever left to the readers. But I promise I will update ASAP. (once again) Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I hope it is to you liking! Oh, and thanks for the reviews! I appreciated them!

Ok, to all you people out there that read paralyzed, that story will be on hiatus for a while for I do not know where to go with it. So do not expect an update for it anytime soon. I am so sorry!


	5. Returning Home is never easy

A/N:

I am alive yay! Sorry it took so long people, I was busy, busy! Moreover, to all of you who are wondering I have put my story, Paralyzed, on hiatus because I was just confusing my self with it. I will get to it again someday unless one of you want to take a shot at helping me

Clear it up+;;

Oh, and for my other few stories up, updates are coming to them soon!

So without further-ado he is Chapter 5 of Nightmare Massacre-Akane! Let's give a round of a applause! silence, hears crickets in the distance

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ Rumiko Takashi and Viz Videos do. So no suing me! I have a whole $21! Spare me!

Although, _Daizenshuu _is my own character designAnd his name means _World Guide. _

Just to clear it up. And if anything is not right about that someone please point it out and I'll fix it up! Thanks!

WARNING! Swear words. Not to bad. But just fair warning, k?

* * *

Chapter 5: Returning home is never easy

* * *

"Akane, I--" Ranma faltered. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' Ranma thought drastically, 'Why am I so nervous? Just take deep breaths and let's bring Akane back with us.'

Akane looked at Ranma with shining orbs of brown; tears still at there rim threatening to fall if something wrong was said.

Ranma focused on her eyes. The intentness, the strength, the power, the will, all was weakening every moment.

She needed that all to be strengthened. With that said, Ranma wanted to be the one to do just that.

To be by her side forever more. To never leave this gorgeous woman besides him alone, to love her, spend his life with her. Raise children with her. Just to be able to whisper sweet nothings into her ear every time she was down.

Ranma took one of the deepest breaths of his life and said,

"Akane Tendo, I, Ranma Saotome loves you more then anything in the world. I want to spend my life with you, so please, fire up the strength to live, with me, forever. Don't die,

A life without you makes my own life worthless."

Akane looked at Ranma very meticulously. He was real still, not a dream figment. How could she pull out of the grips of death when her body has weakened and her heart aching? Even this confession was not enough, though it strengthened her more then what was before.

She took a shuddering breath a sudden cold rushed over her, " Ranma, I-I"

Akane was cut off when a booming icy cold voice said, "_You dare, Ranma Saotome to re-awaken the ones coming to pass through these doors , they are mine for the taking once they give up with life. I am the one sent by the greatest being of all to collect those who have taken their lives. _

"_How dare you Saotome, no one defies me the Great Spirit, Daizenshuu, the world's guide. I guide all who pass. And you, you cur have disturbed my peaceful routine_

"_Now, come Ms. Tendo, you are due to your new home." _

Daizenshuu stood straight and outreached his long monstrous arm, full of power. Ranma grabbed onto Akane when she clang onto him with her remaining strength. His touch once again caused brief intensification in her will-power. She silently cried whimpering that she no longer wanted to pass.

She did not intend for Daizenshuu to hear this, only for Ranma but the spirit did and became even more furious.

The blackness around the three suddenly erupted in an orange glow as invisible torches lit up and sputtered small bursts of wavy fire.

Ranma and Akane were wide eyed as they looked at this being. He was at least 7 or 8 feet tall. Two long fangs hung out his upper lip atop his lower one.

He looked human, and aside from his fangs, his face was handsome, with piercing green eyes. Apart from his muscles, which were enormous, he could have passed for a hunk

In that one moment, that passed through Akane's mind in all about 5 seconds flat. This pissed Ranma off when he noticed her checking him out.

Ranma growled and to end this crap he snarled at the beast-man, "What the hell are you trying to do? Akane's is MINE! I will take her home and you cannot interfere with us. I came here to get her, and I intend to leave WITH her! So go and get that stick out of you're ass Mr. Look at me I think I'm all high and mighty!"

Daizenshuu bit out, "_You think you're funny don't you? Better guess again you cur."_

Akane sat there blankly. What exactly was happening? Why did this Daizenshuu character have to show up? All she wanted was to go home. She realized her mistake and what had happen and now wanted to get home safely. Was that so much to ask?

Daizenshuu was not finished though,

"_However I will not be spoken to in such a matter. Very well, you have left me with no choice I will fight you for Akane Tendo. The victor will be the one to take her with him. And fair warning Saotome you better start saying your good-byes for I have never lost a battle yet!"_

Ranma slipped into a simple fighting stance allowing his aura to grow, "Fair warning? Heh, too bad for you Daizenshuu I've never lost a fight before either. Bring it you bastard!"

The youngest Tendo sister shed tears as she said too Ranma, "Ranma, no! Please don't do this; I'm not worth the trouble please! Just forget this and--"

Ranma cut her off swiftly, "No Akane! You are MY FIANCEE! And you know I will never leave you, especially if it is to just let you drift off and die! I told you I love you and I intend to be with you forever!"

Daizenshuu laughed half-heartedly, "_Fiancées eh? Now, now, why didn't you tell me young Saotome I would have let you both go willingly!"_

Ranma and Akane looked up at Daizenshuu surprised. Akane sputtered out almost happily, "Seriously? Thank you oh so much! Come on Ranma!"

She ran up to Ranma, kissed his cheek, and tried to drag him not even knowing how to get home.

"_No you stupid little wench! Of course not, I have been threatened! You will come with me and I will be fighting this so-called man of yours to the death." _

With that, Ranma blocked the first attack as he yelled, "Don't talk to Akane like that you son of a…"

* * *

Real World

* * *

Ranma's sleeping face scowled, as did Akane's and Soun cried out,

"Oh no! My baby! Oh, something terribly wrong is happening in that world! What do we do? Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!"

Nabiki slapped her father upside the hide and Kasumi and Nodoka gasped an, "Oh My" simultaneously.

Genma and Dr. Toufu looked at each other solemnly.

As all this happen one thought crossed everyone's mine as they saw Ranma take a lazy battle stance and as they all knew what happen inside this dream like place Ranma and Akane were in it would happen on their real bodies,

'This is not going to be pretty.'

* * *

A/N:

So? So? Did you like? Hmm? Did you? Haha. Sorry! And sorry for it being so short!

Hope you really did enjoy it and I welcome CONSTRUCTIVE criticism as well as nice reviews!

Much Love!

Kohana


	6. Battle

Hey guys! Guess who's back in action? Me! Sorry it took sooo bloody long to get this out. But life's been hectic. And as of my other stories, I will update my profile with news about them later. Any who, this is kind of a short chapter. And I know the spelling and grammar aren't polished up this time, but I just wanted to get this out ASAP.

Oh, and also...I've had it also done for a few days...but the site wasn't working...as it probably wasn't for most of you.

…So enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ Rumiko Takashi and Viz videos do.

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Battle**

**CRASH! **

Ranma smashed into the black wall as Daizenshuu blasted a ki attack on him.

This monstrous man-beast barely let Ranma re-gain composure as he tried to gather his own ki techniques. But no. Daizenshuu was quite strong just as he had said, he would barely concentrate on his attacks, for as if he was just so good at them he could flick his wrist like a king would do and his servant or power would shoot down the enemy.

That's how it was, and all the while Akane screamed out to Ranma and asking Daizenshuu to stop, sparing him his life.

Daizenshuu could not care less however, you see, for he was lounging around aimlessly, not caring one way or another. Or as others might put it, being a jerk-off thinking he's all perfect and great. Well reality check to him….Ranma's the greatest of them all. Something he was most likely, soon to find out.

There was a moment, in which Akane took time to observe Ranma. She could tell that Ranma was concentrating very hard on the moves that Daizenshuu was pulling at, an quite noticeably except for the opponent Ranma was starting to mix his moves together with his.

She could tell very well he was making a new technique up in his head very fast, and quite durably it seemed to be working like an ant on a sunny day.

Ranma paid close attention indeed. But Daizenshuu used no pacific techniques. All he did was punch and kick in a fancy lightning flash way. He would upper-cut and kick at the same time, or charge at him elbows and forearms locked in an "L" shaped way hands curled.

This gave Ranma a feeling that Daizenshuu really wasn't such a great fighter. It seemed he knew no ki-techniques. That, or he was holding back all he could.

Finally after so long, Ranma was tiring of this bozo. Using his Amagurikan- he finally got Daizenshuu.

Not for long though. Daizenshuu caught his arm as Ranma went for another round of punches, whipping him against the wall.

As the young teen went flying back, Akane was blurred in his image running towards him.

Daizenshuu laughed again and turned away as Akane knelt down besides him nursing his wounds the best she could with rips from her clothes.

Ranma wouldn't have that overly-pompous idiot walking away though. Oh no, he was going down.

But Daizenshuu didn't keep walking. Instead he outstretched his inhuman hands and said to Akane, " Come now Miss Tendo. You are meant to be with me."

Akane screamed no and Daizenshuu laughted once more, "But, don't you want to see your dear mother? Who has been deceased for 23 years? Oh yes, she's on the other side in a whiter cherry-blossom kimono kneeling in a field of beauty. Waiting for her baby girl to come to her."

Akane's eyes widened, her mother? Could it really be? Her eyes welled up with tears. Now torn between the man she loved, and her dead mother.

Ranma, seeing the crisis quickly yelled out, "He's lying Akane! Would your mom really want to have you dead? SO you couldn't live your life to the fullest? Would she really want you to kill yourself and leave another decade of grieving for your family? NO! She wouldn't! I love you Akane, please!"

Akane looked at Ranma he was so right, but she so desperately needed to know if her mother really was there. It would be wonderful to see her again. But then, what abut Ranma? She would really leave him and die just to get a chance to see her mother who may not really be there?

Daizenshuu shouted at Ranma, "Shut your mouth Saotome. Do NOT interfere with my job!"

"Like hell I would! But when you toy with Akane, I don't hold back!" Ranma cried out as he collected all his ki.

Akane seeing what was happening grabbed onto Ranma as he instructed. It was time to once again unleash the Hiyuu Shouten Ha.

The whirl of wind lashed out with brute strength. Far more stronger, if possible, then the last time it was released.

This took Daizenshuu by surprised. He had heard this boy could do this, but this was far beyond even his own standards. (Daizenshuu)

Ranma wrapped his arms tight around Akane's waist, jumping back from the tornado, and running as fast as he could.

When he got around behind Daizenshuu who was staring at the wind coming towards him, he kicked him in the small of his back. Catching him off guard and sent him flying in to the razor blade of a tornado.

The two heard his cries of pain as he was whipped every which way taking on serious injuries.

And yet, he was supposed to be immortal. Which was something not remembered.

As the wind died down, Akane and Ranma expected to be wakened in their Kitchen. But nope.

Daizenshuu was walking towards them, bleeding from head to toe. Ranma and Akane's head turned this wasn't possible! He should be dead. But then it dawned upon them.

He was immortal of course! How else could he be doing this job for centuries. Then mentally kicked themselves.

As the man-beast approached them they could see the overly evil glint in his eye he was ready to strike And strike would he do, hard and painful.

He drew his hand back faster than ever and then began running towards them. Ranma and Akane's eyes widened as he came. Ranma hooked an arm around Akane again and took off.

Unfortunately, Daizenshuu came right after. In a flash, he jabbed Akane ni her back where Ranma's arm left open.

She writhed in pain, and toppled over. Ranma's temper went over edge. Daizenshuu should have hit him! Not his fiancé. Now, he was overly pissed off.

He laid Akane down and stood straight. Once again taking a battle stance. This time his aura formed a piercing red.

Daizenshuu wasn't scared though, this little weakling was going to die. And as he whipped out a deathly punch a female voice cut through,

"Stop, Daizenshuu…stop this now."

Daizenshuu looked up abruptly, he instantly bowed off and walked a few paces back, so the lady could come into view.

Ranma stared, this lady looked awfully familiar…from a picture or something. And Akane, her breath caught in her throat. She knew this lady.

* * *

OO Who is it? Some of you can probably guess. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry about the shortness! amd my lack of being able to do battle scenes. I TRIED MY BEST! TT

Thanks all for being so patient too! I really appreciate it!

Much Love!

Kohana


	7. It is you!

**A/N: Hey guys! Wow, this is probably the fastest I have updated since like….chapter 2...lol, sorry about that! But yep! Finally, I have made it to Chapter 7! I am so proud of myself, and there is even more to come, Chapter 8 is already being typed. ;p**

**I am really enjoying writing this story, and I hope you all like it a lot. I admit though, most of this chapter is just a filler for latter events, okay? Good.**

**I am also sorry if it seems like it is taking me forever to finish it, but recently school just ended and I had camp and stuff.**

**Now, I am having more time to update! Yay! But anyways, enough of my blabbing! Here it is!**

* * *

Chapter 7: It is you!

Akane let out a muffled sob. Tears streamed down her face. Her blockade of hidden, bottled up emotions broken.

Ranma could not help but stare at the angelic image before him. She looked not like the tomboy, but as the real, lovely girl, she really was. She muttered something but Ranma couldn't understand; he shot a look at the recognizable woman before him,

"Who are you?" He demanded. The lady smiled a small, sad smile. She looked an awful like Akane, a real awful lot.

"I am Kimiko Tendo." She said solemnly. She continued, "I am Akane's mother." Ranma stumbled back. Now it clicked! He saw a picture of her and Akane once. In Akane's room. However, he did not know her story at all.

"Madam, it is her time!" Daizenshuu stated impatiently to Kimiko. Kimiko ignored him as she gazed at her daughter her had grown. She was such a beautiful girl. But those tears, they needed to halt.

She glided to her daughter and bent down next to Ranma who was now trying to calm his fiancée. She inclined his head towards him, and he backed slowly away.

"Akane, please stop crying." She cooed gently. Akane's eyes darted to her long lost mother's face. Her face contorted in a perpetual rage.

"Why Mom? Why did you leave me? You know, dad blames me for your death! For an entire year he did. I was only five! I didn't understand then why, I still do not! How was it my fault that you fainted in the middle of the street? How could I save you, I was so small. That truck driver was drunk…I saw you die mommy! In front of my very eyes! It was terrible. You're blood was on me and you weren't breathing! Everyone just stood there looking. Dad said that I should have been watching, he said your blood on me was proof that it was my fault because I was two feet behind."

Ranma was shocked at her sudden outburst, it was tragic what happen, and now he thoroughly regretted ever teasing her. But when he looked at her mother, she did nothing but bow her head in sorrow.

Ranma ran up to Akane, "Akane, calm down!" Akane wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. She calmed and looked back her mother.

"Darling," her mother started, "Your father had no right to blame you. He just wanted to release all his anger." She said but persisted faster as Akane was about to say something, "I know, you were only 5, I did not want to leave you. I love you sweetie, and you know it. I wish none of that had happened. I wish I could still be with---" She was cut off by Daizenshuu,

"That's it! It is time that we three leave. Akane is to die today Kimiko, you can not prevent it!" Ranma growled, "You have no right to talk to either of these two like that. I love Akane, I intend on marrying her; you say Kimiko cannot prevent her death…but I have done it many a time, and I'll just have to add this to my list!"

"Love?" Sneered Daizenshuu, "Love a foolish emotion.

Ranma went and used his Amaguriken (Chestnut roasting on An Open fire technique) Daizenshuu yelled as he was tossed back. Ranma ran up and continued pelting him, "It isn't to me, you ass!"

Akane looked on blushing as her mother giggled lightly at what Ranma had said. "You know Akane, he will be a good husband and father. It will be a roller coaster. But he sure seems very devoted to you." Akane whined, "Mooom! You're embarrassing me!"

Kimiko laughed. "I am your mother!" Akane smiled, "I-I am so sorry about bursting out at you like that!" Her mother smiled, "Don't worry dear; at least your emotions are out. Now, it is not smart to bottle them up you know!" She smiled as they heard a 'kyaa' and seemed to finally remember Ranma and Daizenshuu.

Akane jumped up, as Ranma was slammed hard to the ground unconscious. She ran to him, her mother calling after her frantically.

After laying Ranma's head in her lap, he seemed to regain perspective, "Akane! Run, don't stay here, I have to finish him off!"

Akane screamed out, "Never Ranma!"

----Real World----

"What's happening?" Nodoka asked. Akane had, had tears streaming down her face for some time now. Ranma seemed to be in a frenzy, bruises and contusions popping up all over his body.

Soun coward in a corner, Kasumi tending to him and Mr. Saotome answered his wife most soberly, "I do believe, dear, that Ranma is fighting for Akane's life."

Nabiki looked up after hearing Akane say something, "D-dad, Kasumi!" The two looked up, "Mom's there with her! Akane just mumbled, 'mom'!"

Kasumi quickly rushed over and knelt near Akane, Soun came over-- his eyes full of pain and regret. How could he have ever done that to his baby? It was not her fault at all.

The eldest of the three Tendo sisters saw her father's distress and said slowly,. "Daddy, she may not have forgiven you for that; but those things take a long time to forgive. Just you always being there now, is good enough to help." Soun smiled at his daughters kind words. He looked down at his future son-in-law and in his arms his youngest daughter.

The three other occupants in the room, Dr. Toufu, Cologne and Shampoo, stood behind watching. Though, no one besides Dr. T noticed.

----Ranma, Akane, Kimiko and Daizenshuu-----

Ranma looked up into the beauty before him, "Please Akane! I can beat him, I know, you know I can and--"

Akane interrupted him, "Ranma, I know you love me. I love you too, and I believe in you to the fullest! But, even you know that without me even Saffron would have been harder to beat! When us two fight together, it has always seemed easier to fight the foes off. So please, let me help you again this time!"

The two locked hands subconsciously. Ranma smiled at his love and neither realized as they were surrounded in a red light with scattered spikes of blue.

Kimiko stopped her advanced towards the two teens and even Daizenshuu froze in his place, fear poured into his heart.

-----Real World-----

Nabiki cried out, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

Even in the real world, Ranma and Akane erupted in a red/blue light.

Cologne jumped into view in astonishment, never had she seen this in person. Only in legends was it told that the two martial artists could perform such a technique.

Kasumi suddenly saw Cologne and asked if she was alright and is she would like some tea for her slightly flushed face. Everyone looked up when they had heard Cologne. All, but Kasumi and Nodoka, had furious faces.

Cologne, on the other hand was still lost in thought as Shampoo and Toufu walked up.

If she was not mistaken, she remembered from old legends that the two strongest martial artists that were in love could ever pull off this power. The legend was tragic, yet romantic.

She hurriedly, with excitement relayed the story to the seven others present in the room with her.

"Listen closely, all of you. There is a legend that foretold a strong bond of love 1500 years ago.…"

* * *

**A/N: So? How is it fairing? I know, that is kind of a cliff hanger, but I hope you all enjoyed it! Reviews are highly appreciated! But I will still update even without them….cause I am just that cool.**

**Yea….sure. Anyways, see ya next update!**

**Priestess Kohana**


	8. Authors Note

**To All My Faithful Readers**,

I know you all know what's about to be said, and I'm sorry.

This story will be put on either Hiatus or be discontinued, I am just not into these series as much as I used to be; but if you wish to send ideas in, go ahead and _PM _me.

I really am sorry about this, and I hope you understand!

Thank you all that have read and followed the story, whether you have reviewed or not. I appreciate this.

I will be back to writing on here eventually, but as of right now, all my stories are only in paper and pen form.

Much Love you guys!!!

Priestess Kohana


End file.
